


Controlled chaos

by breezyjun



Series: Christmas Prompts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyjun/pseuds/breezyjun
Summary: Two fools giving gifts
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Christmas Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065668
Kudos: 16





	Controlled chaos

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is inspired by that one photo of Soonyoung watching Minghao paint
> 
> Merry Christmas <3

Prompt: "Did we really get each other the same gifts?"

"Do you think he'll like it?" Soonyoung asked on the 23rd, stealing all of Mingyu's wrapping paper and fancy bows he had spent so much money on. "You're you, he'll love anything you get him." Mingyu said and, it was true. However Soonyoung was unconvinced and did his best to ensure everything would go to plan. 

And so, he decided to get Minghao's opinion before giving it to him.

The streets were full, people mulling around and buying last minute, scratchy audio of christmas songs played from bad speakers filled the air and the smell of cinnamon roamed the streets. "I thought you'd gotten all your presents Soonyoung?" Minghao asked, pulling the older closer to combat the harsh chill of the winter air. 

"Am I not allowed to take my boyfriend to the Christmas market?" He asked, taking Minghao's hands in his own. "We can just window shop, take in the sights and smells of the city and then go get wasted in an Alpine bar." Soonyoung explained, mapping out his perfect day. 

Minghao rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Kwon Soonyoung I do not want a hangover for Christmas, I'm sure you've thought of a more inventive present." 

Soonyoung just blinked at him, fantasising about the idea of a lazy morning in bed with his boyfriend and how, ignoring the monster headache he'd probably get, it didn't seem to bad. "Churros?" He asked instead. "Churros." 

The market was busy but not so much that it was claustrophobic and yes, at times the overplayed Christmas songs would become too much for even Soonyoung, but the atmosphere of the place was nice. They pointed out various things in the shops, milling through all the Christmas decorations already beginning to be put on sale and staring at fancy jewellery neither of them could afford. 

"What do you think of that?" Soonyoung asked, pointing in another window, "The painting?" Minghao asked, walking up to inspect it. "It's nice, I like it, I really like it actually." Minghao smiled, he was always one to find beauty in any sort of art but this particular painting was very busy, in a chaotic yet controlled way. 

Soonyoung had marvelled over it for hours, it was abstract and maybe wouldn't mean anything to someone else but to him, it was really mesmerising. However, he was unsure on Minghao's opinion and too scared to give the present.

You see, the painting was particularly special. Soonyoung had painted it. He'd been following Minghao's painting for ages and the younger had his work displayed in many galleries, it took Soonyoung's entire being not to tell him that he'd landed his work in one finally too. And there it was, a print proudly displayed in the shop window. 

"I go to this place all the time but I've never seen this painter before." Minghao said, pressing his face closer to the glass, "Hoshi, cool pseudonym too." Minghao said and Soonyoung started to flush. "Yeah I mean, I just thought it was really cool, you know yeah, good painting and all." He said nervously, even though Minghao didn't know about the pseudonym it somehow felt like he had been caught. 

Minghao quirked an eyebrow at his sudden change in tone before a knowing look spread over his face. "Oh okay Soons, come on, I probably can't afford it anyway." Minghao said, pulling his hand to the next shop along. 

Soonyoung's blush was hidden thankfully by the cold but he still snuggled his face safely into his scarf to insure Minghao didn't see the way his facial expressions changed as soon as he had confirmation Minghao liked the painting, his painting. 

They soon ended up at the alpine bar Soonyoung had been raving about, "They sell like ice cream floats but alcoholic and I want to try them all, they're super expensive but I think they're really nice oh and also this one cherry drink with a white film and it's meant to look like santa, they pipe it in with this gelatine stuff and it looks amazing!" Soonyoung had ranted all the way there. Despite his less than savvy knowledge of computers, their friend Wonwoo had recently introduced him to twitter and naturally Soonyoung had used it to, instead of watch the world burn, stare at restaurant pages to find the most weird and wonderful things in Seoul.

Minghao didn't quite know how he tolerated him sometimes but it was cute, watching Soonyoung drink his 'Santa's deluxe black forrest cherry brandy fizz' complete with sparkler and edible glitter while he sipped on his cabernet sauvignon. 

"You're no fun." Soonyoung hummed, slightly drawn out by the fact he was on his third ridiculous drink of the evening. "I am fun, I'll have you know this is the finest wine Stellenbosch has to offer." Minghao said, knowing that Soonyoung had no idea how to even attempt saying that. 

A content warmth ran through the pair, Soonyoung enjoyed just staring at Minghao with a relaxed grin. "I love you." He said. Minghao laughed again, a soft, "Love you too." Falling from his lips, Soonyoung was always a very sappy drunk and if they weren't in public, this would be the point where Minghao would smother his face with soft kisses before tucking him into bed but instead, he just called for the bill. 

Soonyoung was half asleep on the taxi ride home, Minghao only tipsy but smart enough to know not to drive home. As he watched Soonyoung's resting face he thought back to the painting, it was expensive but it somehow reminded him of the older and lucky for him he had connections. 

He carried Soonyoung inside and did their drunken routine, Soonyoung whined, trying to use his weight to pull Minghao into bed with him but Minghao had other plans. "I'll be there in a bit, rest love." He said softly, using his thumb to brush away Soonyoung's fringe and placing a chaste kiss on the exposed skin. 

When he returned to their lounge he found their address book, flicking through to find the contact of one of his art associates. "Hi, yeah sorry, I know it's late but can you please deliver a painting to me by this morning, I believe the artist goes by the name of Hoshi." He said, making sure to describe to his associate the right one, "Yeah, I'll pay in full at the door." He nodded, "Thanks, Merry Christmas." 

He grinned proudly to himself, Soonyoung seemed so shy when he mentioned the painting and he really liked it as well so he thought the money for a print would be worth it. When he climbed into bed he made sure to slot Soonyoung comfortably in his arms, excited for the older's reaction in the morning. 

"Why's the doorbell ringing?" Soonyoung huffed, eyes screwed shut because the bright lights of the bedroom were hurting his eyes. "I'll get it." Minghao said slightly too quickly, rushing to their front door in his pyjamas. True enough, the print of the painting was there and Minghao was able to get it into the house and wrap it without suspicion being raised. It did help that Soonyoung managed to develop that hangover, busy focusing on easing his pain rather than the spirit of Christmas. 

It was midday when Soonyoung was alive enough to ghost into the living room. It was a lowkey affair this year, both deciding to just call their families who were both pretty far away and having a relaxed day together. "Morning baby, or should I say afternoon." Minghao called from the kitchen, busy taking the time to prepare their Christmas dinner. 

Soonyoung just groaned at him, "Why do you let me do things?" He asked, flopping onto the couch in dramatic fashion. "You're a grown man and as such should know your consequences have actions now stop whining." Minghao scolded, washing his hands and coming into the lounge to join Soonyoung on the couch.

"You up for presents?" He asked and Soonyoung seemed to perk up at that. "Yep, I think I win best present this year." Minghao hummed, "I might have you beat." He replied, already knowing Soonyoung would love it. 

They opened all their gifts from others first, the usual hoards of alcohol and bizarrely scented body washes creating a large pile in the middle of the floor. They'd both gotten each other a couple of presents but Minghao made sure to hide the painting in the hallway to ensure Soonyoung was unsuspecting. 

Minghao was very happy with his beret, acrylic paint set and new camera lenses and Soonyoung's hang over seemed to dissipate at the plethora of thoughtful gifts and sprinkling of novelty tiger items his boyfriend had gifted him. Once they were all gone Soonyoung grinned, "I have one last gift for you but I've hidden it." Minghao smiled back, "That's funny because I also have one last gift for you." 

"That's not fair, you're stealing my big reveal." Soonyoung complained, "We can open them together you big baby, it's fine." Minghao laughed at his pout and they both went to get their presents. 

It was almost comical, the scene as they both pulled into the doorway at the same time, facing each other in the hall with the exact same shape present (despite Soonyoung's being significantly more adorned with the bows and ribbons stolen from Mingyu). 

Neither of them commented on it, reaching the couch and swapping the large presents at the same time. "Three, two, one." Minghao counted down before unwrapping the gift. 

There was a pause as they both registered their gifts, for a second thinking they'd accidentally somehow opened the wrong one. Minghao broke out into a giggle first, "Did we really get each other the same gifts?" He asked, bemused. 

"T-Thank you," Soonyoung stuttered in slight shock, "You got it so quickly after I mentioned it, when did you have time?" He asked, genuinely touched and impressed Minghao would go to such lengths. "When you were asleep, I think that qualifies mine as the best." Minghao teased. 

"Well mine is the original work so beat that." Soonyoung said, sticking his tongue out childishly. Minghao's face fell, "Wait how much was that? It must've cost loads!" He said with concern for their wallet. 

"I painted it." Soonyoung smiled, relishing in the shock that washed over Minghao's face, "I finally got a feature in a gallery, I wanted you to have the original since you were kind of the inspiration." He said, a sudden shyness coming over him at the beaming pride that formed on Minghao's face. 

Before he knew it he was being thrown into a hug, "That's incredible Soonyoung, I love it, I love you." He muttered into his shoulder, placing a passionate kiss onto his lips quickly before grabbing the painting again to really admire it. 

"Chaotic but controlled." Minghao muttered, it fitted them well. 

"So do I win best gift this year?" Soonyoung asked with a smile. Minghao could only scoff, "You're ridiculous but yes, you've earned it."

They never ended up returning the second painting, it somehow felt right having the two identical pieces side by side in the hallway, it was memories, it was them.


End file.
